The Rage of the Primordials
by starwarswiz
Summary: Two years since Gaea's rise the seven relax but quickly are drawn into the fire again as a new enemy arises. This enemy is was thought to never have been able to rise again but is far more powerful than any other enemy in the past. This will bring the heroes closer while they are torn apart. Can they possible defeat one that has only existed once?


**First fan fiction every uploaded for others to read and review so hope you enjoy and try to keep the comments positive! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the titles in the Percy Jackson world.**

**3rd person**

Gaea gone and the Titan and Giants subdued the Olympians and demigods beached a sigh of relief. Many of the seven went on with their lives but something kept nagging them in the back of their minds never truly letting their guard down. No way would this peace last something else would spring up in the midst of the peace and threaten the world once again. However nothing ever did, many left and went into the world where most monsters had been destroyed in the wake of the Giants war.

For two years the peace lasted and slowly the seven relaxed and enjoyed the possibility of having long lives. But in the depths of the world something evil stirred, something that was thought to have been dealt with and would never rise again or dare even live. Yet in the two years of peace it built its power and began its slow recovery after so long of being down and gone. Some worked secretly at his rise while others ignored his existence, however he would not be ignored and he wanted something more than all the others wanted, retribution.

The Olympians could feel something coming the occasional cold chill that spread across Olympus was not a good sign. It meant something dark, evil, and very powerful was at play here.

**Olympus Council**

"Now we all know what is happening out there in the world." Zeus spoke quietly.

"Yes a very large amount of unaccounted enemies has slipped from our sight. It is time we discover the true meaning of this." Athena said.

Oneiroi, the god of dreams walked into the middle and spread his arms. Iris then proceeded to enhance the image with her own power. Suddenly a picture came into view, it was form in Tartarus. Two beings stood at the edge of Chaos where Hercules' shield lay dented from Misery.

"We have waited long enough it is time you returned brother." The taller one spoke.

"Yes, Kronos failed and now so has Gaea and her giants. You are all that remains of the ancient ones. You must help us, complete your rise form nothing and you shall have your power back." the other spoke.

"I know of the failings Erebus but what is not evident to me is how you changed strategies." a voice spoke.

"Gaea had the right intentions but she failed to see them through she believed she could control them and use them to her advantage." the taller spoke.

"Yes but that was her first mistake, and now look where she is. In the same state I was all the years ago when I was betrayed by the ones I loved the most. Do you wish to suffer the same fate Tartarus?" the voice said.

"No but the little demigods are nothing compared to us. We are the primordials we control so much power they couldn't even begin to comprehend." Tartarus gloated.

"That is what Gaea believed and now she is a disembodied conscious, unable to do anything but exist." the voice spat back.

"But she will come back as evidence of you…" Erebus began.

"Quiet, do not say my name they are watching us now."

"Who?"

"The gods."

The image blurred and then failed all together, but the message was clear. The primordials intended on refilling their ranks with one that was defeated long ago and could tip the scale so far in their favor that no one could stand against them.

"We now know some of who we face, it is time we told the demigods." Zeus spoke.

No one spoke but all agreed the enemy they faced was beyond even the power of Gaea and they way they spoke is like she was only temporarily out of the fight. Another war was on its way and this one spread not just to the mortal world but to the gods, Tartarus, and everything in between. No one was safe form this, their was no hiding form what was coming only that you faced it with strength.

**Tell me what your guys think in the reviews, even though this chapter is short. I plan to make the following ones much longer than this one.**

**See you late-starwarswiz**


End file.
